Chapter Two: The Soul Consumer
by bizzick
Summary: Things have heated up since the inhabitants have a bone to pick with Gold, His magic and whatever has forbade them from leaving. Regina is terrified over the sudden control everyone has over her after a violent Gold attack. Whilst a brief friendship blossoms the Soul Consumer reignites Regina's powers. Will Regina become the Evil Queen again or will she stay and still be friends?


Chapter Two: The Soul Consumer Mary 'Come on David pack faster.' Mary whined. A week had passed since the letter had come yet they had still not left. Ruby had visited to help with packing but was under supervision from the town Sheriff on the account of using drugs. Ruby denied the accusations but still the couple were wary of her around the baby. Yet in time to come they would owe Ruby their lives. *** The victim, Sally Jones, worked on the same project as Barry Edwards and sorely missed the man. The project was now three months in progress and there had been no more deaths. Confident that night, Sally placed the key in the lock and turned. She walked in and checked the blueprints then froze. A heavy thud of footsteps sounded behind her and she fought the urge to look. However she resisted but was confronted by a dark shape which lunged. Sally's brown eyes closed yet another victim of the Soul Consumer. *** Ruby Ruby stalked into Mr Dead's and sat in her usual booth. Her waiter usually a peppy, naive bunny had been replaced with a macho hunk. Ruby smiled at him from under her hair and giggled. After the meal the waiter, Zack and Ruby walked home. Once through the door their lips connected and the door slammed shut. *** Mary The next day Mary was getting groceries out of the car when a tear stained Ruby Ran up. 'Ruby, what's the matter?' Asked Mary trying to console her friend. 'My parents died last night' Cried Ruby breaking down. Mary offered that Ruby could stay the night provided her job did not interfere. Ruby agreed and asked to see Emma. Emma in her cot reached up and tugged at Ruby's dark waves making Ruby laugh. *** Regina The rain thrummed against the window sounding like fingertips dancing across it. Regina grabbed her purse and exited the house. The rain made her black hair stick to her head and the black dress cling to her. She ran to Gold's antiques and Pawn Shoppe. She dashed through the door just as the light bell tinkled. She scribbled down something in her notebook and turned around slamming straight into Gold himself. He stared down at her like an animal refusing to help her up. Her lips parted a little and he forced his lips upon her. He ripped open her lip making metallic blood spill into her mouth. Her forced her mouth open and latched onto her tongue. He broke away and Regina gasped pupils wide. And then she collapsed welcoming the abyss letting it consume her, overtake her mind and devour her. *** Gold Gold reeled back in shock but dove forward in time to catch Regina. The blood stained her lips turning them a red and plum mixture. What had he done? He looked at her and then at his hands. He did not have blood on them but his mind's eye showed them drowning in blood that he could not wash off. Guilt consumed him overtaking his mind. One chilling thought seized hold on his mind. Would Regina remember his betrayal? *** Ruby Ruby walked out arm in arm with Mary and the buggy. They trawled through the lush foliage. Then a knife whizzed past and hit Mary. Ruby screamed and looked in the pram. Emma was gone and in her place was a heart. Then an arrow hit her and Regina and Gold appeared from the side. 'Game over.' Ruby screamed and awoke. The red painted nails had ripped holes in the pillow and the duvet was completely shredded. Her fingertips roamed the cool sheets and seized the burning torch. She shot it at the wall and on it were the words: 'You will never be safe.' *** Mary Mary woke to Ruby's screams. She ran down the corridor and burst through the door but Ruby was gone. She ran to her room and shook David awake. 'David Ruby is gone.' David consoled Mary and told her to go to bed. Mary's heart was pounding and fears for her friend consumed her. *** Gold Gold watched as Ruby's foot stepped over the line. Now her memories where lost she could be used as a weapon against the rest of the town who thought he tried to kill Regina. He hadn't and wouldn't. He loved her. Ruby would be told most things but not what she really needed to know. Gold was her enemy and always would be. 


End file.
